


b a d   i d e a s

by zoe_simmons42



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Wholesome, thought this might be cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoe_simmons42/pseuds/zoe_simmons42
Summary: Boys will be boys ;)
Relationships: Big Red/Ashlyn Caswell, Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell, Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	1. EJ

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Bad Ideas by Tessa Violet go listen to it, although the song bit won't start until about the fourth chapter.  
> •  
> •  
> •  
> <3 thought this might be cute
> 
> Also, Ricky and Nini never dated and neither did Nini and EJ
> 
> Ashlyn and Big red are dating btw :)

Ricky. 

Oh Ricky.

His curls uhghggg.

That too fucking cute smile.

Jeez I have to stop

These thoughts will never help with my ummmm issue here -____-

EJ thought and thought about a certain boy at all hours of the day. He really, like really needed to stop he decided. He had never realized that he might well, swing that way.

Especially not for HIM.

It had been a tough few weeks ever since EJ's thoughts began to consume his head with the soft caramel eyed boy.

He had never felt these butterflies before. Sure, there had been a few girls in the past, but nothing ever like um him. Everytime he saw the wholesome boy he could feel his face on fucking fire.

Nini approached him one day after rehearsal.

"Hey Nins" 

He tried to sound as casual as possible, but the pink hue plastered onto his face gave it away.

As he slicked back his hair Nini gave him a knowing look.

"Who is it. Spill it or I'll have to find out for myself." 

"Who is who and what are you talking about nothing is going on. Yep all good here!" He rambled then gave a little too enthusiastic of a thumbs up for Ninis liking.

She just stood there with her arms crossed and somehow EJ felt shorter than her in the moment.

He stared down at his feet as he fidgeted with the last button on his Letterman.

"Go on"

"r mhickk"

Nini could not have understood him even if he had a megaphone that was blasting at her.

"EJ, are you okay?" She was genuinely concered. He seemed so be sweating and extremely nervous. This wasn't like him.

"I um wasn't trying to pressure you into telling me anything you didn't want to I'm just interested but if you don't wanna tell me you don't have tooo..." 

After a good thirty seconds, which felt like an eternity to EJ, he stumbled out the word.

"ricky"

His face flushed a hot pink and he looked up at Nini staring her in the eyes.

"Oh babeyy"

She flung herself at EJ as she saw him tearing up.

"It's okay I had no idea but I accept you and love you no matter what okay" She gently replied as she could feel EJ's slender body shaking.

"I-i just I'm scared and I don't know my sexuality but I j-just he um I know i um" he stammered out.

"It's okay EJ. It's such a common thing now I'm sure everyone's accepting I mean look at Carlos and Seb! And you don't have to be sure about all of that" she gestured with her hands at the air as EJ began to smile. It felt so good to have such a good friend like Nini.

He was so scared of the world though. One time he saw these two girls walking hand in hand down the sidewalk giggling and he thought it was cute that they had found each other. At that moment though a big truck had zoomed by and slowed down to flip them off. EJ didn't know what was going to happen to him if he was open about his sexuality to everyone.

EJ's thoughts were abruptly put to a stop as Carlos ran into the hallway they had been talking in.

"Hey guys there you are! Me and Seb are throwing a little cast party at my house! Tonight at 7! And you twoooo are invited!!! So exciting! He skipped off leaving Nini and EJ chuckling at his enthusiasm.

"Will you be there EJ? I understand if you need a quiet Friday night just by yourself but I'm sure everyone would love to have you there."

"Yeah why not. It'll be nice to be surrounded by my best friends for a fun night" They embraced once more before saying goodbye and heading out to their cars.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahhhhhhhhhh I was writing a Ricky chapter and i turned my computer off and when I turned it back on it was deleted. KILL MEEE! i'll retype it and it should be up tonight sorry folks


	3. Ricky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I had to rewrite because I had about the first half done and then it all deleted :(  
> It's okey though bc why sleep? Ya know just stay up until midnight writing stupid ass fanfiction lmao.  
> Hope you like it lol

oH that bitch

That fucking s m i r k.

Those damn MUSCLES.

And geez how he just wanted to run his fingers through that _oh so perfect hair_.

Ricky may have been bisexual (he tries to keep it quiet, only his close friends know), but geez, he never thought that he'd end up with a Kindergarten crush for someone like EJ, popular, sporty, _probably_ straight, EJ... but damn he was a hottie.

His um, rather not so PG thoughts were interrupted as he saw the light streaming through his windows.

After a rather hawt, steamy shower, Ricky began to get ready for school. He went with his rather standard outfit: His favorite tight black Jeans, Doc Martins, and a bit too large light blue sweater. He just threw the outfit together, but he thought he looked cute (and he hoped maybe someone else would think so...) As he hastily grabbed some pop tarts and a Yerba Mate (they were his favorite drink and gave him a lotta energy from all the caffeine).

As he rolled down the window of his car, the wind whipped through his curls. The fresh morning air and he rolled into his usual spot. Nini happily greeted him.

"You seem awfully happy Nini." Ricky smiled as her happiness seemed contagious.

"It's Friday m'boy!" She giggled in her strange British accent. Geez he was glad to have a friend like her but she could be very strange some days.

The rest of the Friday was largely uneventful until lunch when he got to see EJ. They exchanged glances and Ricky noticed that he looked a little flushed. Wonder why that was? Anyway, Ricky thought he looked cute in the tight-fitting letterman. 

Gina caught his eye and gave him a questioning look after she saw Ricky's face turn bright red. As Big Red was talking to Ashlyn about some Spanish project, he stumbled of to his third block, both confused and distressed as his Disfunctional Bi side was emerging.

Fourth block was just a Study hall for him and Ricky was read to get to rehearsal. Gina walked in and sat in her usual spot next to Ricky.

"So. Lunch."

Ricky felt his face getting hot.

"Yep. What happened?"

He was going to be as oblivious as possible for as long as he could...

"With EJ..."

Fuck

"What happened with EJ?" He tried to look at Gina with large innocent eyes.

"Rick, I see the way you two look at each other, it's so obvious."

Ricky was taken aback by this statement. Was he really that obvious? And did she say you two?

"I don't know what you're talking about Gina." His voice began to quiver as he was getting nervous that he could be outed or they could be overheard. He was scared of his sexuality and wished that things could just be easier in the world. He didn't want to have to worry about being mocked or made fun of, he just wanted to have to worry about having fun or possibly finding a Girlfriend... or Boyfriend... 

"I um Ricky are you okay?" Gina gently asked as she heard the uneasiness of his voice. "I didn't mean to say anything to hut your feelings and if you don't feel that way, oh goodness, I shouldn't have assumed-"

She was cut off by Ricky mumbling "i think i like ej."

"Oh Ricky" were the last things Ricky heard before being enveloped by the tall girl's hug.

"Everything will be okay. Okay? And don't worry, I've seen the way he looks at you too."

The rest of class and rehearsal were both mildly boring. He get catch glances of EJ's gaze falling on him, which made him feel better, moe safe, but definitely nervous and a bit light-headed.

He did get worried however, after Nini and EJ went in the hallway to talk. While they were gone, Carlos enthusiastically exclaimed with Seb that there was a small cast party at his house tonight at 7, only about 2 hours away. How they would have it ready, Ricky had no clue. Ricky was debating on wether or not he should go when Gina walked over to him.

"So, I think tonight would be the perfect time to make the move.." She said with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"Seriously?! I have no intention of making any sort of move on EJ tonight. Buuut I do hope he's coming."

"Uh huh, okay suuuure. But will I see you there?" Gina replied

"Yeah I guess it might be night to spend time with everyone." Ricky reluctantly agreed. In all honesty, he might have an intention of making a move of EJ, or at least getting closer to him.

It had been a long day and Ricky was ready to relax with all of his best friends.

Thoughts of fun games, movies, and a junk-food filled night filled his head as he walked out to his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TYSM for reading next chapter might be a little short , but after that is the Partahhhh.
> 
> <3 love y'all

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment any recommendations for any future fics  
> Also idk if this is any good :) just for fun lol


End file.
